


Stop The World

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluffy, Human AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. Sort of based on #6 of this <a href="http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/116244449490/height-difference-aus">prompt list.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The World

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving Pearlrose, and then this happened. There is no other explanation.

“You can do this,” she murmured under her breath. “All you have to do is say hello.” Her fingers curled into the soft fabric of her dress while her legs were crossed to create more space for the seat next to her. She bit her bottom lip with an anxious expression. Normally she didn’t try to start conversations on the bus. It was… awkward to say the least. Most people who boarded on the bus weren’t searching for a conversation, either.

They preferred to be left alone.

Truthfully, Pearl was one of those people. She didn’t particularly like people sitting beside her. It was too close for comfort. So, she was grateful her long legs were sometimes enough to deter anyone from sitting beside her.

Until she met a woman who was taller than her!

Now, Pearl considered herself to be tall, but… she felt short beside the other woman. And her hair! She had never seen anyone with such long and curly hair. Pink curly hair for that matter.

Pearl remembered the sound of her voice –  _“Excuse me, can I sit with you?”_ It was sweet-sounding. Genuine. Thinking about it now, Pearl tried to suppress the heat threatening to rise on her face.

They had sat together in comfortable silence. Every so often Pearl saw the pink-haired woman. Each time she chose to sit with Pearl even if there was a free seat somewhere else on the bus. Of course, Pearl didn’t mind.  

In fact, it was kind of nice… so she decided to make the first move. With her eyes trained on the front of the bus, Pearl waited with anticipation. Her heart thundering in her chest for whatever reason. As she watched the passing scenery out her window, Pearl had an unsettling thought.

What if… What if she didn’t show up on the bus? Or even worse, what if she didn’t want to be friends? Was it too forward to ask for her name? Perhaps, she should have read on the proper etiquette for these situations on a bus. Surely, there had to be something –

“Hello,” an all too familiar voice interrupted. “May I sit here with you?”

Pearl stiffened against her seat with small beads of sweat on her forehead. “Y-Yes, of course! I mean, go ahead, please!” She berated herself for the sudden high-pitch in her voice. Glancing down at her folded hands in her lap, Pearl tried to calm down as she heard the other woman settle beside her.

This was it.

Now or never.

“My name is Rose –” “Pearl.”

They stared at each other for a moment before a burst of giggles erupted between them.

“I’m sorry,” Pearl said with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t mean to –”

“Pearl. What a beautiful name.” Rose said, her hand extending to Pearl. “It’s nice to finally put a name to my bus buddy.”

Blushing softly, Pearl giggled again while her hand grabbed Rose’s hand to shake. “We’re bus buddies, are we?” She tried to ignore how soft Rose’s hand felt in hers. A part of her reluctant to let go in fear this moment wasn’t real… but it was.

“Sorry. Is that weird?” Rose laughed, pulling her hand from Pearl’s. Her soft lips fixed in a warm smile.

“No,” Pearl answered with a smile of her own. “Not at all.”


End file.
